20 Words: Cressmine
by Princess Caroline
Summary: 20 short drabbles focusing on Cress and Jasmine, a pairing originally requested by a friend. Please read, and feel free to leave a critique.


_More CressxJasmine love! So I borrowed the list of 20 Words from the same source as another fanfiction in a different category and wrote short drabbles focused on my new favorite pairing. CressxJasmine, Gourmetshipping, Cressmine, whichever name you prefer. (For an explanation of how these two could have met, see my other story "The Connoisseur".) At any rate, I had fun writing this and hope you have fun reading this. And please, feel free to leave me a critique._

_I own no part of the Pokemon franchise. That is copyrighted by Nintento and Tajiri Satoshi-sensei._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**1. Comfort**

The sapphire-haired waiter set down a tray bearing a steaming cup of tea in front of the Olivine Gym leader. "Is there anything else I can do for you, Miss Jasmine?" he asked. "I know you must feel homesick for Johto, having stayed in Unova for about a week now..."

The brunette just smiled, blushing slightly at how much he cared about her. "That's okay, Cress. Thank you. It's enough of a comfort just having you around."

**2. Kiss**

Writing Clair and Janine about Cress was a mistake, Jasmine realized. Her two friends had written back short letters eagerly saying "Just go kiss him already!"

Telling Chili and Cilan about Jasmine was a mistake, Cress realized. His two brothers had shoved him towards her eagerly saying "Just go kiss her already!"

**3. Fire**

Jasmine felt slightly uncomfortable around Cress' brothers at first - particularly the redhead. And it wasn't just because she was shy - truthfully she was scared of the (however slight) possibility that she may be challenged to a battle by him - being a Steel-Type leader Jasmine knew that Chili would have the advantage of type over her, and she didn't want to risk her beloved Steelix getting hurt... It confused Cress at first why she began clinging to him in particular, but he never questioned it.

**4. Food**

"It's really good, Cress," she complimented, a soft smile gracing her features. "Cooked to perfection, as always."

"I'm glad you approve. I won't deny, I haven't had much experience with seafood, so I wasn't sure if it would suit your refined tastes. Olivine is an ocean-based city, correct?"

"That's right. Maybe you should come to Johto some time and see what the seaside cafe has to offer. My treat." Her smile grew. "Look forward to it, okay?"

**5. Valentines**

"This isn't like you, Jasmine," Clair said to her friend. Jasmine had returned from Unova a good two weeks beforehand - despite the insistence that she'd had a good time on her extended vacation, she'd spent most of the time since then moping around her gym. "You think we don't notice, but we do... Is this about that boy at the Striaton Gym?"

Jasmine's eye twitched slightly, and Clair took that as a yes. She was about to say something else when a purple-haired girl dressed as a ninja walked in the door. In her hand was a red envelope covered in pink hearts. "Hey, Jazz!" Janine called out. "Looks like you got a valentine from Unova!"

Clair just blinked as Jasmine's eyes lit up. "A valentine? ... in April?"

**6. Bed**

He sat on the edge of his bed, staring at the hair barrettes Jasmine had inadvertently left behind. The brunette had been so frantic to catch her ride home that they had fallen out of her hair and onto the restaurant floor. "Hey, Panpour?" he asked softly of the blue monkey Pokemon on the other side of his bed. "Am I... just being stupid about this whole thing with her? I mean, I really like her, but Johto is so far away..." The only reply he got was a couple of small bubbles exhaled from its mouth as it snored. "... nice to know one of us will be sleeping well tonight..."

**7. Maid**

The redhead jumped down off of his Dragonite's back just outside the Striaton City Restaurant and Gym. In one hand was a photograph, and on his face was a bored expression. He walked into the restaurant and tapped the blue-haired boy on the shoulder. "Hey, you're Cress, right? I'm Lance. My cousin Clair from Blackthorn City wanted me to give this to you on the way to my meeting with Alder. Something about your new star waitress. I don't know." Cress blinked and took the picture - and promptly his face turned bright red as he took in the adorable image of Jasmine dressed as a maid.

**8. Happiness **

Despite the fact that she had only stayed for less than two weeks, Cress had gotten used to the little bubble of extra happiness that appeared when he saw Jasmine sitting at a table during the lunch rush. Now that she had gone back home, things around the restaurant just hadn't been the same...

**9. Spirits **

"Hey, Cress," Chili said, poking his head into the kitchen. "You're not gonna believe what a customer just gave me."

Both the addressed brother and the green-haired brother next to him glanced over. "Oh? What?"

"A ferry ticket to Johto. Specifically, Olivine City." The redhead grinned, seeing the expression on Cress' face. "This man said he bought the wrong ferry ticket in Castelia by mistake, and he asked me to find someone who would use it."

Cilan smiled. "Sounds like the perfect recipe to boost your spirits, Cress!" All the Water trainer could do was nod, a huge grin on his face.

**10. Ears**

Jasmine closed her eyes and leaned against the back wall of the gym as the door opened and someone - she naturally assumed it was a challenger for her gym - walked in. "Welcome, trainer," she said, her words echoing across the room. "Please allow me to introduce myself. I'm Jasmine, a Gym Leader. I use the Steel Type, and-"

"Jasmine..." Suddenly her eyes snapped open - she recognized that voice. Standing in the doorway was the boy who had occupied almost all of her thoughts that didn't involve battling. "Your voice is music to my ears," Cress said with a grin.

**11. Nakama (Friends)**

"I told you this back in Unova, Cress," she giggled. "Lunch here at the cafe would be my treat. You're on vacation, right?"

"Hiya, Jazz!" Janine suddenly called out, appearing on top of the beach umbrella over the table and scaring Cress into falling out of his chair. "Oh... sorry about that... here, let me help you." She somersaulted down to the patio and grabbed the connoisseur by the arm - "Hey, wait... oh, wow! You must be that waiter Jazz told me and Clair about!"

Jasmine's face turned bright red as Cress blinked. "Um... sure?"

"I'm Janine! I'm from Fuschia City. You probably heard of my dad, right? Koga?" The ninja practically yanked Cress back into his chair and pulled up another one from an unoccupied table. "So, the best friends finally get to meet the boyfriend!"

"Wait, wait, wait," Jasmine interrupted, "friends? Plural?"

"Yeah, Clair should be here any minute now!" Janine grinned and patted Cress on the back so hard she almost knocked him over again. Jasmine groaned and began slowly sinking down in her chair...

**12. Hair**

"I'm sorry you had to deal with that during lunch, Cress," she softly apologized later that evening. Jasmine and Cress were now sitting on the edge of the dock near the Shining Lighthouse, watching the sun set. "Janine is... well... I'm sorry..."

Cress glanced over - he could clearly see how embarrassed Jasmine was over the ordeal. "It's not that big a deal. I enjoyed talking with Clair. And Janine... definitely adds spice to her surroundings," he added awkwardly.

Then he gently took her hand. "I had fun just spending time with you." Immediately Jasmine blushed. A soft sea breeze gently flowed through her hair, and in the sunset light Cress was finally able to appreciate how beautiful she truly was.

**13. Dragons **

Cress had made a good impression on the Dragon Mistress during lunch. Polite, charming, truly as good-looking as Jasmine had said... but if he ever hurt the Steel-Type trainer in any way, shape, or form, Clair was going to feed him to her Gyrados.

**14. Jealousy**

"Hey, Cilan, I just thought of something."

"Hm? What is it, Chili?"

"How come Cress has a girlfriend and we don't?"

"..."

**15. Touch**

"... is that citrus I taste?" Cress' eyes went wide as he glanced at his plate of lobster.

"That's right," Jasmine confirmed, gesturing towards the kitchen of the Olivine Cafe. "Little spritzes of squeezed lime and squeezed lemon are always part of their recipe."

"I knew lemon was used to garnish seafood, but never lime. What a simple touch, and yet such rich and astounding flavor! I'll have to bring back a recipe or two for Cilan and Chili!"

**16. Innocence**

Despite being a Water Type trainer, Cress had never really been to a beach before. So when he found Jasmine standing outside the gym waiting for him - beach towels in one hand, a parasol in the other, clad in a white one-piece swimsuit, and a shining light in her eyes - he couldn't help but laugh and go along, thoroughly enjoying the childlike innocence of splashing in the surf.

**17. Fear **

"Panpour, I choose you!" The blue and yellow monkey burst from its PokeBall in a white light and struck a battle stance. "I'm ready when you are, Jasmine," he said with a smile. "It's evaluating time!"

"All right then, Cress. Good luck!" she wished him with a smile before throwing her own PokeBall. "Go, Steelix!" The giant steel colossus roared as it stretched to its full height, almost touching the roof of the stadium.

Panpour visibly balked, its eyes going wide. The connoisseur backed up a step or two, shaken by the sheer size of his opponent. *Holy mother of Arceus, that thing is huge...* "I-it's okay, Panpour!" he tried to reassure in a shaky voice. "Y-you'll be fine!" Nonetheless, Cress gulped...

**18. Home **

The smile on his face dropped slightly as he glanced at the calendar - he had told his brothers he would be spending the same amount of time in Olivine that Jasmine had spent in Striation. "Three days left here, Panpour," Cress said softly to his companion. "We better make them count."

**19. Thunder Storm **

"It's an old legend in the Unova region," Cress explained to Jasmine as they sat at the top of the Shining Lighthouse, watching the rain splash into the ocean. "Tornadus and Thunderus, the two Pokemon were called. They basically roamed around the region messing with the weather and causing havoc."

"Pokemon, doing all this?" Jasmine asked, gesturing to the crashing waves and the blowing wind. "I think the boats in our harbor have enough trouble as it is without weather Pokemon living nearby..." Absently, Cress nodded and gently scratched the head of the Ampharos powering the light.

**20. Freedom**

The storm had blown itself out overnight, leaving the Olivine Harbor bathed in sunlight. Again, Cress and Jasmine found themselves at the top of the lighthouse, enjoying the sunlight together. "I love moments like this," she sighed wistfully. "The warmth of the sun, the sparkling of the ocean, the salty sea breeze..."

Cress smiled softly and nodded. "It's beautiful. And the view from up here is amazing."

"Sometimes, I like to close my eyes and lean over the railing into the wind. It makes me feel so free, like I'm flying." Her eyelids fluttered shut as she demonstrated what she was talking about. "You should try it, Cress. It feels amazing."

There was a moment of silence, and then the connoisseur moved to rest his hands on Jasmine's shoulders. "Then, shall we fly together?"


End file.
